


The Day Adrien Was Not Prepared to Deal With

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged up characters, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabrinette - Freeform, Gen, L-Bomb, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, adrien is having a weird day, age gap, and thinks he can play mari, boi you thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: His father had been acting oddly and admits to seeing someone but won't say who. When Adrien woke up this morning, he was not expecting today's revelations.“Of course,” Gabriel nodded, a nearly indiscernible pink tinging his cheeks. “I-”based on a prompt given me on Tumblr. X-posted there.





	The Day Adrien Was Not Prepared to Deal With

Something was off. He couldn't pin point exactly when the change had begun, but Adrien knew something was going on with his father. His step was a little lighter; he was a little less irritable (sometimes nearly pleasant); he had caught the man actually smiling at his phone when he thought no one was looking. Adrien might have thought he'd found himself a girlfriend except that he was staying longer hours in the office than usual. Wouldn't he be going out more if he was seeing someone? Well, the office wasn't home, so maybe that counted.

Gabriel was on the phone when Adrien entered the office. The other person must have been speaking just then, but he saw his father roll his eyes so hard he thought they might fall out of the older man's head, and he let out a heavy sigh and an elongated, “Pleeeease.” He made eye contact with his son and gestured at the chair opposite him at the desk. Was that a giggle he overheard from the other end? “I aim to please.” An amused smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “I can pass that on to Adrien, if you'd like. He's just come in, you know-” He chuckled. Adrien wondered if he should even be in here for this. “Wouldn't you like to know? But where would the mystery be, my dear? … Very well.” Gabriel disconnected the call and turned to his son expectantly.

“I've brought the, uh, the reports for the last quarter. Whenever you want to go over them?” He paused before deciding to ask, “Who was that on the phone?”

Gabriel laced his fingers together and braced his elbows on the desk, giving his son a considering stare. “My... girlfriend.” The word felt weird coming from him, even the man speaking it seemed uncomfortable with the word on his tongue. Gabriel turned his attention to the reports Adrien had brought in.

“Girlfriend? Since when?” Alright, he hadn't meant it to sound accusatory, but what the hell?!

He needlessly adjusted his glasses and continued to look at the figures on the spreadsheets in front of him, avoiding looking at his son. “It's been a number of months- officially. Adrien, what is this increase from the information and relations departments?”

“They took on a couple of new associates and an intern, I think. Officially? Father, who is she?”

Gabriel put down the papers. “Yes. I thought you should know that I'm seeing someone because it's... not just a passing fancy, but we've agreed that, for now, it is best to keep it... private. Rest assured, that you will likely get along quite well. She has always been very fond of you.” He looked at his watch then. “Perhaps we can finish going over these figures later. I have an appointment to keep,” he said, standing.

Adrien followed suit but tried to garner more information as he was escorted to the office doors. “She knows me, then? Do I know her?” Gabriel only smiled as if there was a joke that Adrien didn't get.

* * *

 Numbers were staring at him and his father's behavior earlier was muddling everything. His father had made someone giggle by saying please. The man who was not known for warmth had lightly teased the woman on the other end. Had even teased her about his son like they were familiar. His father was serious enough about someone to have considered how she would get on with Adrien- like he would be part of the picture. He logged out of the program and turned off the monitor. It was lunch time and Adrien needed the break desperately. Maybe he could wrangle a friendly face into joining him. Maybe Marinette would be available. She was always working so hard. She might forget to stop for food if someone didn't remind her that she needed it in order to keep going.

“Knock, knock!” he called while knocking on the doorframe of the workroom and startling the poor woman who let out a squeak, dropping her stylus on the table. When she looked up to see him, she smiled warmly.

“Who's there?”

“Juno.”

“Juno who?”

“Juno it's lunch time, right?” He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he walked toward her and leaned into her space with an eyebrow waggle.

“That's terrible, Adrien!”She giggled and hit his shoulder. He laughed while he raised his arm to grip the back of his neck.

“Hey, it took me from my office all the way here to come up with that! C'mon, you always forget to eat. I'm having a weird day. Come eat with me. Tell me more about your secret boyfriend. Help me take my mind off of things.” He made sure to give her the Kitten Eyes that he knew she always had a hard time resisting. “Pleeeease?”

Marinette whined. “Oh my god, Adrien, that is overkill! It's uncalled for!”

A voice like velvet from the doorway surprised them both. “Is that so, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng? You have a secret lover?” He tsk-ed. “I do hope you aren't keeping him a secret because you're ashamed of him. That can't be good for any lasting relationship.” Adrien marveled at how her expression could morph from playfulness to lightning. She never shied away from confronting his father. When she did back down, it seemed more like a strategic retreat. This should be entertaining at the very least.

“Hello, M. Agreste. And, not that it's the business of anyone who isn't my 'Lover', as you call him,” she smirked, “I could hardly be ashamed of someone so brilliant.”

Gabriel looked smug as he approached the table where they stood, running his fingers along the tables edge, feigning nonchalance. “I'm glad to hear it. Just be sure he isn't taking advantage of you, dear. I would hate for anything to happen that might jeopardize one of our rising stars.” Adrien furrowed his brow and frowned. Of course he was worried about his assets, because that's what people were to him, the condescending ass.

Then Marinette giggled and Adrien stared at her. What? Why would she giggle at that? “You're right, sir, but I can take care of myself. He's a bit crusty sometimes, but he's really quite sweet and more thoughtful than he lets on.”

“Of course,” Gabriel nodded, a nearly indiscernible pink tinging his cheeks. “I-”

“But, you know what else, sir?” She interrupted, glancing at Adrien and winking, despite the flush that was creeping into her face, before facing his father again. Gabriel arched his brows and Adrien mirrored him. She took in a steadying breath, “I love him, so I won't let him get away with playing this game.”

Adrien heard an audibly sharp inhale that wasn't from him and jerked his head to its source. Gabriel didn't say anything. He just stared at the petite woman with a red face and determination in her eyes. Was it a dare? Something was passing between them that Adrien couldn't quite put his finger on, like it was just out of reach. He let a moment pass before clearing his throat. They startled as though they'd forgotten he was there. “Uhm, so, I was going to take Marinette to lunch... Maybe you'd like to come? Or...?”

Gabriel blinked at him. “I'm sorry, Adrien, but I came here to discuss a few things with Mlle. Dupain-Cheng that can't be put off. I'm afraid she'll have to postpone her lunch until later.”

Adrien glanced to Marinette who waved him off. “It's fine, Adrien. We'll catch up another time.” He frowned but acquiesced.

* * *

 Adrien got off the elevator at Marinette's floor before going back to his office. He had bought an extra sandwich for Marinette while he was out so he could make sure she ate something in case she didn't get another free moment to leave the offices. Most of the designers had a habit of overworking and she was no exception, but she was his friend and he felt it incumbent upon himself to make sure she was taking care of herself. The door was closed when he reached it, and when he opened it, he felt his lungs paralyze and his heart stop at what he saw.

Marinette was sitting on one of the tables with his father standing between her wrapped legs, her face held tenderly in his large hands as he worshiped her lips, her hands resting on his chest with a light hold on his lapels. He could hear his father's intermittent and low murmurs of “Marinette” and a multitude of endearments. His mouth and throat felt dry. So dry! He dropped the sandwich on the table just inside the doorway where he stood rapt before prying his feet from the floor and silently going back into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

He was numb as he made his way back to the elevator and all the way up to his office and as he sat in his chair to stare unseeingly at the computer monitor. He had been prepared for none of today.

 


End file.
